Promises
by amyltrer
Summary: For Jun and Ebony. My version of how Ego got his heir


The helicopter landed smoothly on the deserted runway, sending dust and leafes flying in the air. Finally the propeller stopped and the descending blower lowered allowing the passengers to descend.

Five green clad scouts went ahead, patroling the surroundings. It wasn't much to see. Only a dilapidated building and a network of parabolic antennas in bad state nearby the clearing; the remains of a Gallactor surveillance base from the times of the first war. The lack of maintenance show that the place was abandonated long ago, probably due to the it's remote position and it's lack of utility.

Once they assured the area is safe they headed to the location and signaled through the station the group left behind and waited for them in front of the metal gates of the apparently deserted facility.

Few minutes after another escort arrived.

The bodyguards steped aside from the black mantle clad man's way. He approached the gates and brushed the dust away from the rusty access console. A few glowing leds indicated that it was still functional. He mentally admired the former Gallactor's superior technology as he typed the access codes and wondered how could they had lost the war with such advantage on their side. The leds changed their colour, from orange to green. The console emitted a sharp beep and he stapped back as the thick iron doors slid open, their gears producing a loud screaking as they pulled the heavy titanium plates apart.

He hesitated a moment before entering, followed closely by his guards. Once inside, the gates closened behind them, and the wall brackets lit up, indicating that the base was not deserted as it appeared from outside.

As the light flooded the halls he noticed that the sterile looking interior and felt a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Count Egobossler didn't knew why he accepted to come this place in the first time. He had received a set of coordiantes and the codes through a anonymus satellite transmission, along with an invitation that requested his presence as soon as posible. At first he suspected an ISO trap, but it matched an the old type of Gallactor radiowave signature and they couldn't have known his secret frequencies. And if they had, they would have used the information in more destructive ways.

So he took the risk of coming here with a squad of his best men. As the group marched to the hallway he wondered who had sent the message and why. The passage ended into a larger, several meter tall hall padded with various mechanical structures and apparature.

Egobossler recognised among them the life suporting systems that ensured it's functionability and the power generators.

The room was circular and doom shaped and he assumed that the base was mostly underground and much larger than what was visible at the surface.

" Welcome!"

He turned his head in the direction of the voice as his men pointed their guns to the silhouette watching them from the platform dais.

" I was expecting you!" he continued as he descended the narrow spiral staircase undaunted by the gun muzzles that followed every of his movements.

The Count turned to face the man, and as he closened, he noticed his weedy appeareance. His skinny frame was clad in a white lab coat, that made his pale skin even more livid. The only animated feature were his inquisive eyes of a dingy grey, with dark circles beneath them and even they bore an expression of tiredness. The sharp cheekbones and wrinkled visage made him look much older than he really was.

"I am Dr. Lorenzo, Dr. Finger's assisstant. The latest name brought a hint of familiarity to Helm. He never met the man personally, but from the reports he had read it was the chief of Gallactor BioResearch Department. He also heard rumors about the projects he had conducted. But he didn't understood why this man had called him. He signed his men to lower the guns.

As if reading his mind, Lorenzo continued.

" I suppose you are curious about the reasons of this meeting."

Helm nodded.

" I assure you it worth your time."

He made a beckoning sign.

" Please follow me."

The guards moved to join him.

" Just you."

Helm eyed the man susiciously.

" Don't worry. There is no threat at your life."

It wasn't a wise decision to wander alone in a Gallactor base, but this man intrigued him and the couriousity got the best from him. Besides, he had his pistol and his sword.

Helm beckoned his guards to stay in their place as he went after the scientist. He took a station with him to let them know if something was to happen.

"It won't be needed" Said the man, after he took a quick glance at the gun from Egobossler's belt.

The scientist led him through a maze of corridors, all looking alike, disconcerting Helm and making him wonder how could someone keep his direction in this labyrinth. He supposed the man spent some good years inside the facility.

However, he saw nothing else but the sterile dull walls.

" Where is the personnel?" he asked eventually.

" I am the personnel." The man answered him mechanically.

The thought of living alone in this place gave Helm the creeps. The man was as silent as it and Helm restrained his impulse to start a conversation.

He stopped in front of what seem a laboratory entrance. There was a led tag above the doors, but it was written in a language Helm didn't understood.

" It's one of the main laboratories" The men informed him as he slid an access card through the locket. The doors slid open revealing a typical laboratory sight.

They entered in this new room which was quite large. There were several offices with various apparature and instrumentes on them. All sorts of tubes, bars, gears and containers were topsy scattered across them. Some had a thck layer of dust setted over them which indicated they hadn't been used in a long while.

His eyes darted from the glass shards and wires on the floor to a flickering display.

Dr. Lorenzo opened a door and signed him to came after. He did as told, this game starting to get on his nerves.

This room was much smaller and looked more familiar. It was an usualy dwelling one, and what brought Helm's attention was a small item in one corner, an item strikingly familiar he wouldn't have thought he would see in a place like this. A crib.

Helm approached it and his eyes widened at what he saw inside.

A two weeks sleeping baby. But it was the child's appearance that shocked him.

He stared incredulously at the child's azure skin, several hues lighter than his. He twitched his tiny fingers, and gripped the sheets in his hand. There was an overwhelming resemblance in the child's features. Each of it promised to be, when grown up, a reflexion of Helm's.

" What is this? "

The man stared impassively for a moment before answering.

" He is your clone."

Helm's jaw dropped.

" A what…..? "

" Perfect genetic replica of yours."

Helm turned back to the boy, who had been awaken by their voices and the child looked up with big grey eyes so like his own and started to squeal.

Helm looked confused from the scientist and back to the baby.

" I considered you should know about it. Since Katze is gone it is up to you to decide it's fate. You can take him if you wish so."

Egobossler only stared questioninly.

" And if I don't?"

" The project will be terminated."

" Terminated?..."

He looked back at this boy, ….clone, who was now chirping in his crib.

" What do you want me to do with him?"

" Whatever you please."

The baby giggled and stretched out his tiny hand at Helm, who reached to stroke his white mop of hair.

The very idea that they used him for their projects made his anger stir inside him. But this child was a living being and he will not allow to quench a life that was created from his own.

" He will be like me when he'll grow up ?"

" Physically yes. The character however is influenced by the enviromental factors. "

Helm watched the child again and finally nodded at the scientist. On the man's face flashed a faint smile as Egobossler awkwardly picked up the infant in his arms.

Years of work will not be wasted.

Most displeased with the failures of his minion, Sosai set up the Gamma Project three years ago with the purpose to create a replacement for Berg Katze. The alien requested a bioengineered human being that would surpass the abilities of his first creation. They had manipulated hundreds of DNA sets. None mutation was valid. But Egobossler's already alterated genome allowed the mixing of genes in the final result that was a creature with superior mental development, strength and speed beyond human limits and extensive regeneration abitilies.

Gamma Project was also the reason this facility had been created. There were no evidence of it, no data, no recorders, no files. Gallactor network was full spies and they couldn't risk Katze discover it. The only persons who knew were the seven scientists from team coordinated by Dr. Finger.

He was the only one alive left, and he was going to take this knowledge with him in the grave, when the canker would finish his system, over two weeks.

He knew he did the right thing by giving the child to Egobossler. After all, he was created to lead Gallactor one day.

All the guards gawked in unison as the Count approached them with a crying bundle in his arms, and a "Don't ask!" scowl on his face.

They marched back to the exit, the baby's cryies echoing through the hallway. Helm tried to slow down his pace, but every step disturbed the child, causing him to squirm and wail louder to the point the Count considered bringing him back.

They made their way back to the helicopter. Helm took a sit on the rear bench and started to rock the infant, trying to silence him. It took a while before the lull sent him to sleep, Helm studied him as the helicopter took off.

The doctors said that he could not have children because his genetic anomaly, the same one the caused his unusual complexion.

His face lit up in a smile as he realised this child was the perfect solution for his need for a heir. His grin widened as he looked down again at the peacefully sleeping boy in his arms.

" Daddy has plans for you, little one!"


End file.
